


Fuzzy

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic walk somehow turns less romantic when snow is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

“-and the website said there was only a 26% chance that it would snow.”

“It _will_ snow.” Phil looped his arm around Dan’s and stepped closer, “Either way, it’s still a good excuse to spend time with you.”

“You could have spent time with me indoors. It’s so cold.” He shuddered a lot more than he should have at the cold wind to prove his point.

“But everything is so pretty at this time of year!” They stopped to sit on a low wall - as close as they could get together. Phil was looking around himself in awe and Dan though it was adorable.

“Yeah.” Dan couldn’t argue with that. The christmas lights strung on every street twinkled in the dark and Dan could see the reflection of them on Phil’s glasses whenever he looked up, complementing the happiness in his eyes.

Phil must have noticed that Dan had stopped complaining because he looked over in confusion. When he noticed that Dan was looking at him instead of the lights, a blush crept across his cheeks.

Dan didn’t know how long they were looking at each other but wasn’t complaining at how the space between them seemed to disappear slowly. The moment was right and Dan shut his eyes, intending to initiate a romantic kiss, but the silence was broken by a gasp from Phil - just as Dan looked up in surprise to see a large snowflake fall between their faces.

He broke his gaze away to look at the street and the fat clumps of snow drifting to the ground. The other people on the street seemed to scatter to the nearest shelter as the ground turned a patchy white, while children laughed and tried to tug their parents back outside.

“Hey, Dan,” He looked back to Phil and had a handful of snow thrown at his face.

With Phil giggling at him, he laughed too as he wiped his face with his scarf. “I hate you.”

The snow got heavier and when Phil suggested they moved, Dan agreed immediately, with his fingers going numb from the cold.

As they walked home, Dan saw a patch of untouched snow on the ground and felt the urge to grab some. He bent down as if he was tying his shoe, not sure if Phil even noticed, and grabbed a handful of snow to squeeze into a snowball.

“Hey, Phil,” Phil turned around, briefly surprised that Dan wasn’t next to him, and then yelled in surprise when a snowball hit him directly in the face. Dan internally congratulated himself for his perfect aim, which then turned to panic when he realised Phil no longer had his glasses on his face.

When he jogged over to Phil, he saw the glasses on the ground and bent to pick them up, not liking the crunching sound they made. Holding them up to inspect them in the light, he saw how they were bent slightly and the glass in one lens was cracked - presumably from where they hit the ground.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” Phil stopped wiping snow from his face to look over at what Dan was talking about, eyes widening when he saw the glasses in his hands.

“I’m really sorry,” Dan handed Phil back his glasses and didn’t miss the way that he was squinting slightly, “Can you see?”

Phil smiled down at the glasses in his hands and then stuffed them into his pocket. “Yeah, although everything is kind of fuzzy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have another pair at home.”

Dan smiled at how nice Phil was - knowing that he would be pissed off if someone had just broken his own glasses - and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, “I’ll lead you home.”

“I’m not _that_ blind.” Phil giggled.

“You’re clumsy enough _with_ your glasses,” Dan laughed as he pulled Phil around a street corner, “You’re probably a lot worse without them.”

Phil smiled warmly and let himself be dragged back home, with only small complaints every now and then that he is able to walk by himself.

Just when Dan thought they could make it back without any incidents, he felt Phil tug on his hand and looked back to see him slipping over on a patch of ice. He pulled Phil towards himself and managed to catch him before he hit the ground, the sudden movement almost making himself slip too.

Phil looked up at Dan and huffed out a laugh. “Thanks.”

Dan felt heat rising in his cheeks due to how close their faces were and had a smile as big as Phil’s when the other guy pressed their foreheads together, the warmth spreading through his body.

The lights reflected in Phil’s eyes disappeared when he closed them and leaned in for a kiss, and Dan thought it was prettier than any amount of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa present for reading-rainboob and also for my own secret santa, princess-of-sanverzinio~ Merry Christmas!
> 
> I'm over at pasteltrashking on tumblr if you want to talk to me~


End file.
